


Ocean Eyes Become Tired

by SilentDemon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:05:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4360790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentDemon/pseuds/SilentDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first story, so here it goes!<br/>We made it, finally. Have so many challenges we made it...why was this my first thought the day I brought him to the ocean? Levi takes Eren on a trip to the ocean and starts have "flash backs". (I know this is used alot but this is my first so don't judge me></p>
            </blockquote>





	Ocean Eyes Become Tired

It was beautiful, so big and shinny. It reflected the sun light so nicely, that it seemed more like lines of silk instead of hues of light. It was even more beautiful when reflected through his eyes. His green eye made the ocean look a sea of emeralds. Thick and rich like the forests near home. His gold eye showed the ocean in a different perspective. It made the ocean look like honey. Glowing and peaceful, and just as beautiful. 

This boy has done nothing but make this world so much more beautiful for me. Everything he does is full of energy and emotion. He has his moments of stupidity and he can be short tempered...but to me I didn't matter. He was him, he was mine. He was Eren.

I couldn't help but think how happy it made me to see him play in the water. 'We made it, we finally made it here.' Was all I could think of in that moment. Why that was my thought, many would not understand.  
"Levi! You coming!"  
Eren.  
"What's wrong old man! Hip problems!"  
Eren. He is here.  
"Calm down twat, ill be there in a moment. I can't get this shirt wet, you know that!"  
He was alive and well. Not dead, not sacrificed. Not gone.

And I don't think I have ever been so pleased to see the ocean full of red and orange silk strain. Reflected through his beautiful eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> First story, YAY! PARTY TIME!  
> *starts playing ponponpon and dancing around*  
> WHOOO! Anyway, please leave any advice you can give me and say hi to me sometime.  
> Good night human~


End file.
